


As a thank you

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex, PWP without Porn, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Set during Radiant Dawn.Geoffrey gives Kieran a new axe, and Kieran wants to thank him for such a precious gift.





	As a thank you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'll just say it now so it doesn't come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I'm from (actually there's more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I've learned and the one I'm used to, and I don't think I'll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it's starting to get really annoying, especially when that's the only thing people comment about.

\- General, I really have no words to express how grateful I am! -, Kieran exclaims as he feels his new axe, holding it with both of his hands, - It sure is shame that I’ll have to ruin it in battle -.

\- That’s what weapons are for -, Geoffrey says, smiling at the other, - If I didn’t want you to ruin it, I wouldn’t have given it to you -.

He hasn’t noticed that Kieran has moved – he’s lost in his thoughts – until he feels his arms hugging him and his lips on the part of his neck that is exposed.

 

\- Kieran… right now? -, he asks. After all they’ll soon have to depart; it wouldn’t be wise to…

\- I want to thank you -, the other replies, and despite his better judgement, Geoffrey isn’t that much against something like that happening in that moment.

\- At least put the axe down -, he says then, having realized that Kieran’s still holding it with one hand.

\- Right, I wouldn’t want it to get dirty -, Kieran says, resting the weapon against the enormous fireplace situated inside the room.

Actually Geoffrey was more preoccupied about getting hurt, but he doesn’t say anything.

 

Kieran gets back to him and he slowly leans in, and Geoffrey closes the distance between them, gently pressing his lips against the other’s.

Kieran hums as he reciprocates the kiss – he’s always so vocal – and he runs his hands over Geoffrey’s sides, grabbing him by the hips then.

Geoffrey raises his hands to cup Kieran’s face, and he parts his lips as he feels his tongue pressing between them, welcoming him inside his mouth.

They have to go faster, though, so Geoffrey starts to grind his hips against Kieran’s. He’d rather get naked completely, but they don’t have the time to do that; it would take way too long even to just get their armour off.

\- General… Geoffrey! -, Kieran moans, but Geoffrey’s quick to cover his mouth with his own lips. It’s better not to make too much noise.

His hands reach down, fumbling with Kieran’s pants. He opens them, letting them slide on the ground, and he grabs the other’s still not completely hard penis, starting to stimulate it with his touch.

In other occasions he would’ve taken it slower, but it doesn’t seem like Kieran minds, actually he’s already opened Geoffrey’s pants to reciprocate the gesture; he’s already going way too fast however, and Geoffrey shivers at the sensation, letting out a loud moan despite his best effort to remain silent.

He feels Kieran pulling away from him to start kissing his neck, and he instinctively tilts his head to grant him better access.

\- No marks -, he admonishes him though, and he can see Kieran pout.

He loves leaving marks all over Geoffrey’s body – he says they really suit him – but he can’t risk it now, not when someone could notice them.

Thankfully Kieran seems to understand; he still nibbles at his skin though, but it’s a light touch, and just to keep his mouth occupied.

 

Geoffrey has to hold on Kieran’s shoulders as he starts to rock their naked erections together. He can’t help but to whimper a bit, and Kieran finds it really cute.

He’d love to hear more, but he knows he can’t. It doesn’t matter anyway; as long as he can be with Geoffrey he doesn’t care about how they get to be together.

He’s holding both their cocks in his hand, masturbating them both with a fast rhythm.

\- Geoffrey… I’m close -, he moans, maybe a bit louder that he realised, but not even the other notices it, being too focused on that warm sensation he’s feeling inside.

\- Me too -, he manages to say, trying to match up with Kieran’s thrusts to get more friction.

He’d really love to ride him now, but he can’t. Maybe when they get back, however, they could…

Geoffrey has to hold a loud moan as he suddenly comes. He’s quick enough to reach down with his hand to cover both their glans, so they don’t get their clothes dirty.

His legs feel weak, and the only thing sustaining him is Kieran who, after another couple of thrusts, comes as well, whispering Geoffrey’s name over and over.

 

 

They take a moment to catch their breath as they’re still shaken up by the afterglow, then Kieran leans in and he kisses Geoffrey again, but this time he goes slower.

For a moment Geoffrey lets him do what he wants, but once he gets back to his senses, he pulls away to look down and see how much of a mess they’ve made.

His hand feels really sticky, but luckily they didn’t get anything on their clothes, even though a few drips have fallen on the ground.

With his clean hand he reaches for the handkerchief that he always brings with himself and he starts to clean his hand, kneeling then on the floor to clean there too. It’s not a perfect job, but nobody should be able to notice anything unless upon close inspection.

He looks up and he sees that Kieran is already pulling his pants up, and he does the same, then he takes Kieran’s hand, holding it as he kisses him again on his lips.

\- Go now -, he says then when they pull away, and Kieran nods, but as he’s about to open the door Geoffrey stops him.

\- Please -, he says, - Be careful out there -.

Kieran smiles.

\- Don’t worry, I’m not the one who needs to be careful, but my enemies! -, he exclaims, and he’s about to leave when he remembers the he’s left his brand new axe there.

\- Ops -, he mutters, as he gets back to take it, then he flashes a smile at Geoffrey and he leaves.

 

Geoffrey can’t help but to shake his head, even though he’s smiling.

If only Kieran didn’t always worry him, he would’ve considered that behaviour cute, but he knows that despite everything, he’s a reliable guy.

He’s feeling a bit sweaty, and he wonders if he’d be able to take a short bath before going; he’s pretty sure the others – especially one person in particular – are still getting ready for the expedition.

Yes, maybe he can do that and then, well, then he’ll see.

For now he has to focus on the imminent battle, but he’s sure that once they get back he can spend some time with Kieran.

There’s nothing he wants more, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> None will convince me that Geoffrey doesn't have a handkerchief that he always brings with him like a perfect gentleman.  
> Also yeah apparently all my FE ships are rarepair kill me.


End file.
